There are a variety of applications, particularly in hostile or remotely located environments where an object is required to be moved in one direction by a force that can only be applied from a different direction. One such application to which the present invention is particularly directed involves the deployment of a ram air turbine (RAT) to electrically actuate the rocket motor of a missile or rocket propelled bomb. The prior method of firing such a rocket motor was by the strike of a hammer arm. When such a method is employed, an inadvertent "deck" drop of the weapon or premature firing action during a normal drop of the weapon are hazards to which the operations personnel and equipment are occasionally subjected. The more manageable and safer method of firing such a rocket motor requires the availability of an electrical pulse. Such a pulse is provided from a circuit supplied by a Ram Air Turbine positioned in an airflow of at least 100 knots velocity. The turbine is mounted within the body of the weapon in its storage compartment just beneath the surface of the weapon such that its longitudinal axis is facing radially inward normal to the main axis of the weapon. In order to remove the RAT from its storage compartment or chamber, and position it for operation, it must be lifted radially out of the chamber and simultaneously rotated so that its rotational axis is generally parallel to the main axis of the weapon upon which it is secured and it is facing directly into the air flow over the weapon's surface. Since both a lifting and rotating force is required to remove and position the RAT for use and since the forces and components of forces potentially available by way of the cable between the weapon rack on the launch aircraft and the RAT in the launched weapon are dependent to varying degrees on the vagaries of launch environment and operations variables, an apparatus is needed to accept a spectrum of input forces from different directions in front of the stowed RAT and convert them into a managed and repeatable force program consisting of a continuum of vertical lifting and rotational components. The present invention is an apparatus that accepts such a spectrum of input forces and focuses them for a given weapon launch into a generally horizontally acting force which is continually, during the time of its effect, translated into the required vertical lifting and rotational components necessary to remove the RAT and operationally position it for use. When the turbine has been removed from the storage chamber and positioned in the air flow past the weapon, the RAT is caused to begin operating and producing an electrical signal which can then be used in a controlled fashioned to fire the rocket motor. The rocket motor thus activated to propel the weapon to its target at an appropriate controllable time such that the aircraft is not subjected to any detrimental effects of the motor firing. In addition, of course, the use of the electrical signal provided by the ram air turbine substantially eliminates the likelihood of an inadvertent deck drop of the weapon causing an undesirable or unexpected firing of the rocket motor in the immediate presence of operating personnel or equipment.